(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic fuse system. More specifically, this invention relates to an electronic fuse system preventing from false action.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, the melting status of a fuse can be decided at initial setting of the electronic fuse system. In other words, a user can decide whether melts down the fuse to change the electronic fuse system voltage level and output different outputs at initial setting.
However, at the transient time of system turning on or turning off, the instantaneous current flows the fuse will be large that could make the fuse melting. Therefore, if the output signal changed by false action, the electronic fuse system cannot adjust system according to the demand of a user.